


Really Flappy Bird?

by bmcobsessionlove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute as shit gay ass couple, M/M, Michael may not be very good at it but neither was i, Yeah you heard me right, flappy bird - Freeform, that super dead app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcobsessionlove/pseuds/bmcobsessionlove
Summary: Essentially Michael is an idiot that thinks playing extinct phone games is a fun thing to do in his free time. Jeremy may disagree because damn is he yelling loud.





	Really Flappy Bird?

“COME ON YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” Michael yelled at his phone which peaked Jeremy’s interest.

“Dude what the hell? Did you order pizza and don’t have the patience to wait for it again? I’m telling you it takes at least ten minutes to cook a pizza,” Jeremy said with a small smile. The two had just spent the day messing around (which meant playing lots of video games and making out) but right now they were just scrolling through their phones and enjoying each other’s presence.

Michael groaned and put his head in his hands, “Ughhh no I wish I had pizza though that sounds really good…” Michael grumbled.

“Then what’s up man? Why are you screaming at your phone?” Jeremy asked curiously. 

“It’s just this dumb ass game. The damn bird is so infuriating, like I see why the game was deleted because I want to rip my eyeballs out or throw my room across the room,” Michael looked at Jeremy with an exasperated smile. 

Jeremy had no clue what Michael was talking about so he peaked and looked at his phone. “You’re playing flappy bird? Dude how did you even get that on your phone?” Jeremy asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“You don’t want to know my bro… But let’s just say I am a master at finding things that I shouldn’t have or that should be let’s just say extinct,” Michael shrugged and went back to his phone. 

Jeremy sat and watched Michael for about thirty seconds before the other lost his mind again. “I HIT IT AT THE RIGHT TIME WHAT THE HELL!” Michael screamed at his phone tapping it aggressively. 

 

Jeremy chuckled, his boyfriend could be such a nerd sometimes, “Ok I am taking this away from you before you break something out of anger,” Jeremy said lightly grabbing Michael’s phone and placing it in his pocket. 

Michael looked at Jeremy with a pout, “Oh come man I almost beat my high score!”

“Your high score was 2 Michael how bad can you be at that?” Jeremy asked incredulously. 

“Well I mean it’s really hard Jeremy,” Michael mumbled still pouting. 

Jeremy leaned in and pecked Michael’s lips to get him to stop pouting, “Well at least you are better at Apocalypse of the Damned,” he said moving a piece of hair out of Michael’s face.

Michael smiled and hugged Jeremy tight, “You are damn right player 2,” he moved closer to Jeremy and kissed him slowly.

Jeremy certainly didn’t mind this turn of events until the kiss was over and Michael had his phone back. How the hell did he not noticing Michael grabbing it? 

Michael started tapping at his phone again, “OH COME ON I DIDN'T EVEN GET ONE!” Michael huffed loudly. 

Jeremy smiled widely because Michael was fucking ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok who remembers this game? IT WAS DELETED BECAUSE PEOPLE GOT SO MAD AT IT (@ me). So if you don't know I am Becca hello, hello how are you? My tumblr is bmcobsessionlove if you want to follow me on there (I'm not forcing you though because freedom of choice and stuff). 
> 
> Welp hope you enjoyed and let me know! Also if you want me to write anything else just let me know!


End file.
